


Stay

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Wing didn't usually get up in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Couod be seen as both ig, Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense, Wing Fanchu/Otto Malpense
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Stay

Wing didn't usually get up in the middle of the night. That night though, he opened his eyes and the lights were off, showing that it was still nighttime.

He sat up quietly, before lying back down absent-mindedly, seeing that nothing was going on and tried to go back to sleep.

He took a deep breath, slowly falling back to sleep, but his eyes snapped open as he heard a sniffing sound.

The Asian boy looked over at the bed across from him. Otto's back was turned and he was presumably sleeping. He sat up again, quietly getting off the bed and making his way to his roommate's bed.

He set a hand on his friend's shoulder, whispering. "Otto?" The albino's head snapped in his direction and smiled shakily, "What's wrong?"

The British boy gave a forceful chuckle and sat up, barely smiling. "Nothing's wrong. Why are you asking?"

He observed the shorter boy carefully, managing to barely notice his shaking hands and the faint streak of tears on his cheeks.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-yes? I'm fine."

Without hesitation, he sat on the bed next to him and wrapped him in a hug, feeling the younger boy's body stiffen, before he melted into the hug, shaking slightly.

A few minutes passed with both of them sitting in the dark like that, before Otto spoke.

"I tried to kill you," He sighed shakily, "I almost killed you. I could've. How can you still trust me?"

"But you didn't." Wing reminded, "It wasn't in your control."

"You don't have to be so nice to me," Otto insisted, "Be mad at me for almost killing everyone. Stop being so nice to me."

"But no one should be mad at you for something you couldn't control," The Asian boy frowned, "It wasn't something you could control. You didn't try to kill anyone, and the one that did wasn't you."

"But it was me!"

"It wasn't," Otto's body stiffened as Wing hissed, raising his voice slightly, before taking a deep breath and whispering again. "It wasn't you. It was Overlord."

"But I was going to be Overlo-"

"But you aren't Overlord," He reminded, "You were going to be him, but you aren't now. He's gone and you're your own person now."

Otto gripped his shirt tightly, stuffing his face into his chest to muffle his sobs as his shoulders shook. Wing simply set a hand on his back, rubbing soothingly and letting the shorter boy to curl up into his embrace.

"You shouldn't care," Otto croaked, barely shifting away from his friend. "No one should. I'm weak."

Wing pulled away from the hug, grabbing Otto's shoulders and looking at him sternly." No you're not. You're one of the strongest people I know."

The British boy stared at him, shaking his head slightly. "No, I'm not. That makes no sense."

"But you are. You've survived so much, from a plant on rampage to being mind controlled and doing horrible things and you're still standing," He wiped a tear away from the albino's cheek, letting the boy curl up again and set his head on his shoulder. "And that makes you stronger than most of us, whether you want to accept it or not."

He could feel the shorter boy's shaky breaths against his neck, as he slowly fell back sleep. "Can you stay? ...Please?"

"Of course." Wing pormised, running a hand through Otto's soft hair and shifting into a more comfortable position.

He would always stay.


End file.
